1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes a muffler cover covering a muffler and an exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Background Art
A muffler for a conventional saddle-type motorcycles is known wherein a muffler cover is provided in a front portion of a muffler provided on the rear side of an exhaust pipe for exhausting a combustion gas in order to improve the appearance. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3622114.
An attachment structure of a muffler cover disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3622114 is a structure including an engagement member formed of plate-shaped protrusions protruding in a muffler axis direction from an end plate near an outer peripheral surface of a muffler body portion and insertion openings provided in a rear end portion of the muffler cover.
The muffler cover is attached by the engagement between the plate-shaped protrusions and the insertion openings. However, since the plate-shaped protrusions are provided near the outer peripheral surface of the muffler body portion, the plate-shaped protrusions are exposed to the outside and may deform if an external force is applied to the engagement member. Moreover, the plate-shaped protrusions have such a structure that the plate-shaped protrusions extending in the muffler axis direction are provided in an outer peripheral edge of the muffler body portion. The plate-shaped protrusions thus have a problem in terms of strength. To counter this problem, the shape of the conventional engagement member is increased in size, thereby increasing the stiffness. As a result, there is a problem wherein the shape of the muffler cover is affected by the structure of the engagement member for attaching the muffler cover. Thus, the freedom in exterior design is thereby impaired.
Moreover, a structure in which part of the engagement member is exposed is not preferable in terms of appearance. However, a structure in which the engagement member is completely covered with the muffler cover has a problem that the attachment work thereof is difficult. In this respect, there is a demand for a structure of a muffler cover which is excellent in appearance and which can be easily and reliably attached.